Glad I Met You
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: You are a young and accomplished business woman who's heart has been broken by someone you loved so much you could barely stand it. You have put walls up to keep from being hurt, but after meeting a fun loving speaker out a conventions those walls slowly start to deteriorate. AmericaXReader, human names used
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glad I Met You  
Pairing: AmericaXReader  
Summary: You are a young and accomplished business woman who's heart was been broken by someone you loved so much you could barely stand it. You have put walls up to keep from being hurt, but after meeting a fun loving speaker out a conventions those walls slowly start to deteriorate.

Disclaimer/Warning: No, I in fact do not own hetalia. And there will be language and human names of the countries are used.

* * *

[Name] knew she needed to get over it, them- him. But as she stared at herself in the mirror for the first time in days all she could feel is nothingness. It was an odd feeling- almost not a feeling at all- but it was there. She splashed cold water over face in hopes to regain some of her senses, but it did no good. She couldn't risk missing another day of work so despite how sick she felt and how much she wanted to crawl into bed and stay there; she put on her best business suit. She carefully did her hair and put on a small amount of makeup- just enough to make it look like she had slept the night before.  
_I'm strong, _she reminded herself. _I can handle anything thrown at me. I am a champion. _However, as she left her apartment and got in her car she felt like she just lied to herself.

When she arrived at work she could hear the whispers- rumors being rehashed and created. It was sickening. She walked with her head held high and a small smirk on her face. _Act like you got it all together, _she told herself,_ have a break down later. _  
"Morning Ludwig," She greeted, sticking her head into her secretaries office. The blond man's head snapped over to her in shock.  
"Guten morgen," The young German greeted. "Glad to see you feeling better."  
She forced a smile, "Glad to be feeling better." She moved closer to his desk, picking up some files. "Reports from over the week?"  
"Ja," He replied. "Edelstein wants to speak with you a.s.a.p."  
She couldn't help but groan at the mention of her boss. "Lovely." Taking the files with her across the hall to her office, she dived into her work- listening and rely to messages, typing up reports and emails. She didn't stop until she realized she was hungry around two in the afternoon- she had been working for five hours straight.  
"Want to get something to eat Ludwig?" She asked, walking across the hall.  
"Nein, I already ate but you still need to talk to Edelstein," He replied sternly. For a secretary he was bold talking to him boss in such a way. However, [Name] knew he meant well and let it slide- he had never used the tone out of term and she knew he was right any way.  
"Thanks for reminding me," She replied, turning on her heals and forcing herself to move towards her boss' office_. For some reason I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he has to say.  
_Sure enough, her cocky Austrian boss smirked at her and said: "Good to see you back [Last Name], however it will be a short reunion."  
"Dare I ask why," She said drily.  
"You're heading over to London for a conference," He replied. "And I will not take no for an answer. You leave in two days- all information has been emailed to you."  
Any retort she could possibly say was then drowned out by the sound of him playing his piano. How he had gotten the piano into his office was beyond her, but right now she felt like she had enough anger to break the instrument into tiny pieces.

She had left work immediately after finding out about her meeting- barely taking the time to tell Ludwig goodbye.  
"MATTHEW!" She screeched into the phone, almost hitting a child as she blew past a stop sign. "I HATE THAT MAN SO MUCH! I WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF HE BURNED IN HELL FOR OFF OF ETERNITY!"  
"[N-Name]!" The shy Canadian stammered at his friend's anger. He could almost feel the flames of her rage from over the phone. "Please calm down and tell me who we are talking about. And I know you probably just blew a stop sign. If you can't drive reasonably while angry pull over your car."  
"My stupid, ignorant, arrogant boss!" She rambled, ignoring her friend's driving advice. "He knows I haven't been feeling well and he has the nerve to send me off!"  
Matthew Williams- [Name]'s best friend since their college days- sighed deeply. "It might do you some good though. You've been off for weeks and you need to get out of town to regain yourself."  
"What does that mean?" She growled.  
"Meaning to take the trip as a change to relax, meet some people."  
"But don't you get it Mattie?" She whined, "I don't want to meet people. I want to stay home in my comfortable bed."  
"Too bad," He replied. As much as he loved [Name] she was too much for him sometimes. "You're going and you don't have a choice. Make the most of it."

* * *

{London}  
[Name] wanted to be anywhere but at the convention center in London, England. She wanted be at home in her favorite comfortable pajamas. When she had voiced this to her boss he simply smiled at her and said: "People and hell want ice water." She had never hated someone so much in her entire life.  
She walked into one of the seminars she was assigned to go to_. _It was entitled: Be The Office HERO!  
_This is going to be a long day_, she thought with a long sigh. She at a table and busied herself on her company issued iPhone-wanting to look anti-social and determined not to enjoy this convention.  
However, that did not last very long. The speaker- Alfred F. Jones was a talkative and over the top young man who was passionate about the topic he was talking about. The way he talked drew her and everyone else in- talking about leadership and how to get your associates to be more productive. She took notes on key points and decided to give some of his suggestions a try. She couldn't help but smile whenever he cracked a joke and poked fun at one of the audience members- the guy had an amazing personality.  
After the seminar she tucked her notes away in her notebook and headed out to get some refreshments. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Alfred moving through the crowed- greetings those he had spotted in the seminar. She figured he hadn't noticed her and continued pouring her coffee. "Hi!" A cheerful voice boomed beside her, almost making her drop her beverage in shock. She turned and saw Alfred standing beside her with a smile on his face- blue eyes sparkling. "Did you enjoy the seminar?"  
"I did actually," She replied. "It was very interesting Mr. Jones, and I plan on using some of your suggestions."  
His smile grew, "That's awesome to hear! I was worried I would bore everyone to death."  
_Even if someone was bored in that seminar and wanted to go to sleep his voice is way too loud to do so. _"Everyone around me was very interested. Do you do any other seminars?"  
"I have some on equality and keeping democracy in the office," He replied. "I won't be doing those at this convention though."  
She was actually disappointed to hear that- she wouldn't have minded going to another one of his seminars. "That's too bad. I wouldn't have minded listening to another."  
Alfred glanced at his watch before looked back at her. "Want to go to lunch with me? I can give you slim down versions if you'd like."  
For the first time in weeks, [Name] could almost feel a real smile crawl on her face. "That would be great," She held out her hand. "I'm [Full Name] by the way- Director in the [department name] department of [Company name]."  
"Alfred F. Jones," He replied, shaking her hand. "Office Hero."

* * *

[Author's Corner]

~I've actually been working on this story on a different website for awhile now and decided to bring it here to see how everyone liked it!

~This idea came from a Prince of Tennis dream novel and if you'd like the link just ask!

~any questions/comments/concerns can be put in a review for me to read and get back to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Glad I Met You  
Pairing: AmericaXReader  
Summary: You are a young and accomplished business woman who's heart was been broken by someone you loved so much you could barely stand it. You have put walls up to keep from being hurt, but after meeting a fun loving speaker out a conventions those walls slowly start to deteriorate.

* * *

Her time in London seemed too short. After lunch she had exchanged numbers with Alfred, but didn't know when it was appropriate to contact him. She saw him a few times during her days at the convention after he was done with his seminars- he seemed to always find her in the crowed and talked to her until he had to head back to his appointed room.

"Liking London more then you thought?" Her boss had questioned her when he noticed her good mood.

"Whatever Edelstein," She had scoffed, but secretly she was becoming happier. This feeling slowly left when she stepped back on a plane to head back to America to return to her daily routine. Alfred had told her he lived and worked in Washington D.C- he was hours away from where she lived in Chicago, Illinois.

When she arrived back to her apartment, she changed into her most comfortable clothes and called Matthew- asking for (demanding) his company.

"How was your trip?" The blond asked, reclining back onto one of her couches.

"It wasn't bad actually," She replied. "The seminars weren't that bad. There was a speaker there named Alfred Jones who had a really nice presentation. You would have liked it and could have used some of his suggestions."

"Eh? Did you just say Alfred Jones?" He questioned. "As in Alfred F. Jones, blond, blue eyes and tall?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Why?"

Matthew chuckled- it almost sounded bitter. "He's my half-brother."

"Half-brother?" She echoed. "I never knew you had siblings! You always made it seem like you were an only child."

Matthew shrugged, "It's a long story." There was a comfortable silence between the two as they watched a movie on TV. The silence was broken however when Matthew asked: "Have you heard from them yet?"

Them. During her time in London she had never thought of the two people who hurt her pride and broke her spirit. "No," She replied.

"Scarlett called me while you were in London," Mathew said quietly. "I didn't want to tell you, but I feel like I should."

"Just because we are no longer friends doesn't mean you can't be friends with her," She replied half meaning what she said. Of course she didn't want Matthew to be friends with her ex-best friend, but she had no control over who he was and wasn't friends with. "What did she say?"

"I can't bring myself to be friends with someone who hurt you so bad," He replied. "She said that she and Francis are…" The sharp look he was given made him continue his sentence. "She said they were getting married. They got engaged a few days ago."

Once again, [Name] felt her world fall to pieces as she felt tears slid down her face. She knew it shouldn't affect her as much as it was- she told herself countless times that she was done crying, but the sobs vibrated in her chest. Matthew moved to sit next to her on the couch she was on and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Married?" She questioned through her tears. "But, we were supposed to get married. Francis and I were supposed to live in the apartment they cozy up in now. Francis and I were supposed to be taking that trip to Mexico next month. Francis and I…" she buried her face into Matthew's shoulder before she lost herself even more.

"I'm sorry [Name]," Matthew whispered into her hair, running his hand up and down her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

{2 Month Later}

[Name] hadn't talked to Alfred in almost three weeks. He had called once, but she was on her way to a meeting so she couldn't talk for him long, but in that short amount of time she felt a surge of joy course through her. Though she couldn't talk to him, they emailed back and forth consistently which filled that hole of loneliness. She looked forward to that new alert on her computer screen and seeing the sender was Alfred.

"I'm getting lunch," Ludwig announced, coming into her office and setting a few reports on her desk. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"A coffee from the Corner Bakery would be nice if you don't mind," She replied.

"Ja," He replied. "I'll get you a sandwich as well."

"Danke Ludwig," She replied, using the small amount of German she knew. He simply nodded and walked out- leaving her to continue her work. Her cellphone then rang and she answered without looking at the caller ID. "This is [Last Name]."

"[Name]!" A chipper voice boomed through the receiver. "What's up?"

"Hey Alfred," She grinned, turning away from her computer and gazing out the window of her office. "I feel like it's been forever."

He chucked, "I know. I've been traveling a ton and just got back onto American soil though my traveling doesn't stop even when I get back into the country. Guess where I'll be next week."

She felt a tingle go up her spine- hoping that he's about to say what she thinks he will. "Where will you be next week, Al?"

"Chicago, Illinois babe," He yelled excitedly. "Will you be in town?"

She quickly glanced at her calendar and almost jumped for joy when she saw she had nothing planned. "Yep!"

The two talked for almost another twenty minutes until Alfred had to run to a meeting. When she got off the phone she smiled to herself- barely noticing Ludwig set her drink and sandwich on her desk.

"You're happy," He commented. "About time, maybe you'll talk to me now when you're not busy instead of brooding in here."

She let out a laugh, something she hadn't done in a while in front of someone at work. "Sorry Ludwig, I'll be sure not to neglect you too much."

The German simply shook his head and went back to his office. Ludwig didn't know the whole story as far as she knew and she was grateful that he wasn't the type to run to her whenever he heard a rumor and wanted to hear the truth from her. The truth hurt too much.

* * *

{1 week later}

"Are you excited to see him tonight?" Matthew asked. The two were eating brunch at a restaurant not far from where the two worked.

[Name] smiled, "I am, but I'm really nervous too."

"Al's a good guy," Matthew said, putting an unhealthy amount of maple syrup on his pancakes and even putting a few drips in his coffee. "He can be oblivious and doesn't always remember to read the atmosphere, but overall he's a good guy."

She looked at him curiously. "Are you an off limit topic?"

Matthew shrugged, "I don't care really. He probably doesn't even remember I exist."

She seriously doubted that, but decided not to push the topic any more. Talking about Alfred seemed to rub Matthew the wrong way and she didn't want to upset him. Instead, she began to ask him questions about work and how his projects where doing.

Alfred and [Name], texted back and forth until they agreed on meeting at a restaurant not far from his hotel. The restaurant was semi-casual which was perfect for the way she was dressed. She stood outside in the brisk air, watching the crowds of people pass her by and taking in the sounds of the city she loved. When she caught sight of the blond man she was waiting for she smiled and waved him over.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," He said, tugging a bit at his bomber jacket that was over his pressed white shirt and slacks.

She shook her head, "I just got here about five minutes ago and put our name in the book. It's about a twenty minute wait."

"Aw," He pouted (which she found absolutely adorable), "I hate waiting."

"Impatient are we?" [Name] teased.

"Extremely, but since I'm in the company of a beautiful lady I think I'll be fine." Beautiful: not cute, not sexy, not hot-beautiful. She loved the feeling that word gave her coming from Alfred as he smiled down at her. "You look beautiful tonight."

She tugged a piece of hair behind her ear- a nervous habit. "Thanks, you look handsome yourself. I think you're the only one who could rock a bomber jacket without looking out of place."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, I'm cool like that."

The night was filled with laughter and stories of their jobs and college days. They didn't delve into family or past relationships- just comfortable surface level conversations and [Name] was perfectly okay with that.

"What do you do in your free time Alfred?" She asked curiously.

"Man this is going to sound lame," He chuckled. "Well, I like traveling for myself- no business attached and when I can't do that I guess I just play video games. I go for hikes though when the weathers nice though and just hang out." He rubbed the back of his hair nervously, "Work really does take up most of my life."

"I know," She replied with a sigh. "Half the time I do work at home because there's just so much to do."

"What do you do when you're not working?"

"I play some video games- not a lot of them though and I love going on bike rides and traveling when I can," She replied. "Ever heard of Fallout? I also of most of the Call of Duty games which I'm sure you've heard about."

"Seriously?" He exclaimed, drawing some attention to them. Most of the time [Name] would have cared about the stares, but she was so absorbed in the conversations her and Alfred were having that she didn't notice them. "I love all those games."

She smirked, "Up for a challenge after dinner?"

"Only if you're up for losing."

Needless to say that after dinner she did lose most the rounds she played with Alfred. She was so at peace with him being around that she almost didn't care about losing- it was just an excuse to challenge him again. But, it was around midnight when he needed to leave to get ready for his next round of speaking.

"[Name]," He began nervously. "I would really like to keep seeing you, even though our schedules are crazy and we live in different states."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw the truth behind his words. "I would really like that too."

He smiled, relieved that they were on the same page. He slipped on his jacket- giving her a hug before leaving her apartment, promising to shoot her a text when he was done with his conferences. When she closed the door and locked it the apartment felt empty and made her feel lonely again.

_Alfred, what are you doing to me?_ She wondered, leaning her forehead against the cold door.

* * *

[Author's Corner]

Character lineup:  
Alfred Jones (America): Love interest  
Matthew William (Canada): Best friend  
Francis Bonefey (France): Ex-Fiance/boyfriend  
Scarlett (OC- she can look how ever you see fit): Ex-Best friend  
Ludwig "I won't even attempt to spell his last name" (Germany): Secretary  
Rodrick Edelstein (Austria): Boss


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Glad I Met You  
Pairing: AmericaXReader  
Summary: You are a young and accomplished business woman who's heart was been broken by someone you loved so much you could barely stand it. You have put walls up to keep from being hurt, but after meeting a fun loving speaker out a conventions those walls slowly start to deteriorate.

* * *

{Next Day}  
[Name] was happy. Tired from staying up late, but happy. She walked down the hall way of the corporation with her head held high. As the weeks went by the whispering slowly dulled until she could barely hear them.  
"Morning Ludwig!" She beamed, stepping into her secretary's office. "I brought coffee." She set the to-go cup on the stunned German's desk.  
"It's not my birthday," He said, taking the cup with a suspicious look.  
She rolled her eyes, "Just say thank you."  
"Danke," He replied. His gaze softened and a rare smile graced his features. "Good to have you back boss."  
"I've been here for a while Ludwig," She pointed out.  
"Maybe physically here, but not mentally. I'm happy that you're better- makes work less tense," He replied, a slight blush going across this face.  
She chuckled, throwing professionalism out the window for a moment and ruffling his hair like he was her little brother. "You're adorable. I am happy."  
She continued her day like any other- occasionally getting an email from Alfred's phone, the topic mainly about video games or asking about a certain place in the city. These messages slowly turned into flirty jokes- a jolt of excitement coursing through her. She didn't want to fall too quickly- she's barely spent much time with Alfred- but he was great company and just what she needed in her life.

* * *

{Two Weeks Later}  
While lounging around her apartment on a lazy Friday night, there was a knock on her apartment door. Curiously, she rolled off the couch and looked through the peep hole before opening the door. Standing in front of her was Alfred and Matthew- she could now see the family resemble. They both had about the same hair color, their faces where about the same- the only differences were their height (Alfred was a few inches taller) and Matthew had unique violet eyes instead of Alfred's blue.  
"Hey guys," She grinned, letting the brothers in. "I didn't know you'd be in town Alfred."  
"I didn't either until an hour ago," Matthew commented, taking off his shoes and going to the kitchen. He seemed to trying to send Alfred a message that was something along the lines of: She is my best friend- this is my territory- back off. Of course he'd never say it out loud, because it just wasn't his personality.  
"I have the weekend off and decided to spend time with Mattie!" Alfred grinned, not receiving Matthew's non-verbal messages. "I saw a picture of you and him while I was at his house and asked him if we could visit you." The only picture that she could think of was the one from when they went to the zoo a few months ago and Matthew demanded a picture by the Polar Bears. "How do you two know each other?"  
"We went to college together," [Name] replied, messing with edge of her t-shirt. Of course they would come over when she was looking hideous with sweats and a t-shirt. It was one thing if it was Matthew- he was used to it- but Alfred? She was embarrassed to be the same room with him. "His dorm room was next to mine and we had a few classes together."  
Matthew walked into the living room with the two mugs of coffee (with a few shots of maple) in his hands- handing one to [Name]. Alfred raised an eyebrow at his brother saying, "Dude, did you just walk into her kitchen and make coffee?"  
Matthew blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah."  
"He does it all the time," [Name] said, totally used to the Canadian going through her stuff. He wasn't rude about it- he knew what to touch and what not to touch without being told.  
Matthew watched as [Name] conversed with his brother. He wanted her to be happy, but didn't want to lose the bond he had with her. He needed her- maybe more then she needed him. He loved her- not in the romantic way, but the love you have for someone that you've known for years and has seen you at your worst and best. Alfred would never understand that bond and Matthew didn't want him to- he wanted it to be special so only him and [Name] knew about it.  
"Mattie!" [Name] grinned at him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "You with us?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry," He said, with a nervous smile.  
"Dude, you totally zoned out for a second there," Alfred comment. "You want to come out to dinner with us?"  
Though he didn't want to be the third wheel, the smile on [Name]'s face made him cave. "Sure." As soon as [Name]'s clothed where changed they headed out into the city in search of a nice, but not fancy restaurant.  
Dinner was went well- other than the fact that both brother's wanted her undivided attention. She found it weird and a bit annoying when they tried to over talk each other (more Alfred then Matthew), but played referee. Dessert came and when she turned her head to say 'thank you' she saw it- them. They sat a few tables over, smiling lovingly at each other. Francis and Scarlett- Scarlett and Francis. However it was put, they were still together- and was that a ring on her finger?  
"[Name]," Matthew called softly. "What is it?" He followed her gaze- his eyes narrowing to a glare when he saw them.  
"Hey," Alfred called to the two, snapping them out of their trance. "What's happening?"  
[Name] shakily turned back to her desert, "Nothing."  
Alfred frowned, trying to look her in the eye. "[Name], you can tell me."  
"Al," Matthew cut in. "Please drop it. It's a long story that doesn't need to be told."  
Alfred leaned back in his seat with a frown still on his face. He didn't like when people he considered being close to kept secrets from him. He glanced over to where the two that Matthew and [Name] where staring at. They were happily chatting with each other like a normal couple, but there was obviously something underneath the layers of their relationship.  
"Alfred, stop staring," [Name] said softly, cutting in her cake.  
He turned his attention back to his dessert, not looking at the couple again. Once they were done they paid the bill (Alfred insisted on paying causing both Matthew and [Name] to protest-[Name] was flattered though that he would pay).  
"[Name]?" A voice questioned behind the trio as they walked out of the restaurant. She could feel herself deflating, not wanting to turn around. "[Name]?"  
She slowly turned around- her eyes cold as she stared down the woman she once called her best friend. She remembered when it was Scarlett, Matthew, and her. When Francis came into the picture the dynamics changed, but [Name] knew that her two best friends would always have her back. However, it turned out that only one did. "Hello Scarlett."  
The young couple stood hand in hand, looking at [Name] nervously. Francis finally asked, "How are you?"  
She gave a hollow chuckle, "Oh so now you care how I'm doing?" Emotions swirled within her almost bringing tears in her eyes. "Screw you. You disgust me- I can't even look at you right now. Scarlett, if you want my sloppy seconds go right ahead."  
"[Nickname], I never wanted to hurt you," Scarlett said with pain in her eyes. "Please just-"  
"She doesn't want to talk to you," Alfred snapped. From what he gathered from the exchange, Francis used to be [Name]'s, but was taken by this woman in front of him- apparently an old friend. He couldn't stand to hear the pain in [Name]'s eyes and voice any longer. It almost scared him how much he was affected by it, but right now he needed to be the hero. "Leave her be."  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Scarlett glared at the tall blond.  
Who was he? He wasn't [Name]'s boyfriend- so was he a friend? Yes, a friend- for now. "A protective friend." Alfred took [Name] by the hand, motioning for Matthew to follow.  
"Matthew," Scarlett pleaded. "Please talk to her."  
Matthew looked at her blankly, not even knowing who he was talking to any more. This woman couldn't possibly be the same girl he used to be friends with. "I'll give it all the consideration it needs." Which basically meant no- and Scarlett knew that. It was Matthew's way of rejecting someone politely. He turned and followed his brother and [Name] - the trio heading back to her apartment.  
"Do you need anything?" Matthew asked worriedly as they stood at her front door.  
"Can you hire an assassin?" She asked. No reply. "Didn't think so." With a sigh, she hugged the Canadian, "But thanks for asking."  
She then turned to Alfred with a small smile. "Sorry you had to see that."  
Alfred gave her a reassuring smile, stepping a bit closer to her. "It's fine. Maybe we can catch up before I leave on Sunday?"  
"That would be great," She said. She gave Alfred a hug, the embrace lasting slightly longer then her one with Matthew. "I'll see you two later."  
Both brothers' gave her one last smile before leaving her to close and lock her door. She could still feel Alfred's arms around her and that feeling was the only thing keeping her from breaking again.  
_ I won't let them get to me, _she promised herself. _I don't know what Scarlett is trying to do, but I won't let her back in. I've got too many things to think and her mess can't be one of them._

* * *

_[Author's Corner]  
_

Sorry about that wait! I honestly didn't think really anyone read this until I realized I had two reviews (one of them screaming for me to update haha). Here ya go!

Character lineup:  
Alfred Jones (America): Love interest  
Matthew William (Canada): Best friend  
Francis Bonefey (France): Ex-Fiance/boyfriend  
Scarlett (OC- she can look how ever you see fit): Ex-Best friend  
Ludwig "I won't even attempt to spell his last name" (Germany): Secretary  
Rodrick Edelstein (Austria): Boss


End file.
